Methods of this kind are needed, for example, in the image analysis or in the evaluation of radar signals. The dimension n of the data space can amount to any desired natural number. An example for a 2-dimensional data space is, for example, the data quantity corresponding to a phase contrast image in microscopy. An example for a 3-dimensional data space is the data quantity corresponding to a color image having the color channels R-G-B and an example for a 16-dimensional data space is the data quantity corresponding to a radar image having 16 spectral channels.
According to the state of the art, the recognition of objects in images can, for example, take place with the aid of cyclical, interactive image analysis. A method of this kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,885,772. In this method, the image regions of interest to the user are coarsely marked by the user and a computer program classifies the complete image regions therefrom within their correct limits. It is here disadvantageous that the user must mark two regions in at least two steps, for example, the object of interest to the user and the background or two different objects which are contiguous to each other. This method is not really capable of real time because two images must be selected sequentially in time.